


Pack Yourself a Toothbrush, Dear

by whited0g



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, felix and sylvain are in a will they wont they sorta relationship but they will def get together, fodlan but make it modern is basically the feel of this fic, i will tag characters as they show up, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whited0g/pseuds/whited0g
Summary: “Let’s run away.”Sylvain isn’t even looking at Felix when he says this. Hell, it doesn’t even look like Sylvain is looking at much of anything. He’s staring off into where the horizon would be if the sun was still up.“Like for the weekend?”“No. Forever.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Pack Yourself a Toothbrush, Dear

“Let’s run away.”

Sylvain isn’t even looking at Felix when he says this. Hell, it doesn’t even look like Sylvain is looking at much of anything. He’s staring off into where the horizon would be if the sun was still up as the two of them sit on the roof to the greenhouse on the Fraldarius property.

The building is a bit run down from disuse, and not too many come by this way unless they know the area. It’s the area that the four of them ( Dimitri, Ingrid, Sylvain, and himself ) had gone to as kids to play in, when they were pre-teens to teens. When Sylvain was the first one old enough to buy them alcohol, and they used to get drunk on cheap wine coolers, because they could.

It’s where Sylvain would drag Felix out during the middle of the night after having a fight with his dad, and he just  _ needed _ someone there who wasn’t going to judge him. Felix wasn’t good at comforting people, but that’s not what was needed. Just him to be there.

“Like for the weekend?”

“No. Forever.”

It’s a stupid idea, but Felix would be lying if he didn’t think it was an interesting idea. No one said interesting ideas were good ideas. They had gone on weekend trips together before. The whole group, and just the two of them. Those were always fun to have as a way to break the norm. But it doesn’t stop it from being a stupid idea. A really stupid idea.

“Where would we even go?”

“Anywhere we wanted.”   
  
“We can’t just up, and leave.”   
  
“Why not?” This time Sylvain does turn to look at him. His eyes are cold, and hard set. There is a gut feeling that this isn’t the first time that he’s thought about this. Hell, Sylvain might fantasize about it all the time. Especially recently. The fighting had been getting worse in the Gautier household, And Miklan had gotten out of prison on ‘ _ good behavior _ ’. ( _ “Whatever that means.” Sylvain had sneered at the time. _ )

Felix also doesn’t have a reason for him either.

Why not? Why can’t they run away? Nothing says that it has to be  _ forever _ forever. Or that they had to cut everyone out of their lives. Felix’s first thought had been his family, he can’t just up, and leave them. But what if he didn’t, what if he just told his father he was going on an extended vacation. Told Ingrid, and Dimitri to cancel their plans, or at the very least, don’t wait up for the two of them.

It was a stupid idea, but it was plausible.

“I don’t know, Sylvain.” He hesitates, because it’s plausible. But he still hesitates. There is still a lot of uncertainty to it.

There’s a pause between the two of them that last a few minutes. Felix isn’t sure how to proceed as Sylvain just turns his head to stare out into the dark horizon again.

“Either way, I’m leaving.”

“When…”

“Tonight.”

It was a stupid idea, but it was plausible.

“It’s nearly 1am.”

“I don’t think I’ll get a wink of sleep tonight. Might as well drive as far as I can.”

“I’ll need to tell my father.”

Sylvain huffs out a smile, and looks down at his feet. He leans back on his hands. Even from here Felix can tell the dead look is starting to leave his eyes, but they’re still cold. Felix realizes he was cold not only because of the fight with his father, but because he was closing himself off, in case he had told him no.

That realization only made Felix want to join him more.

“You probably should. I would honestly hate to make Rodrigue worry over you. He’s probably tear Fodlan in half to look for you.” Felix doesn’t mention that Sylvain doesn’t say anything about no one tearing Fodlan in half to look for him. With a lot of bitterness, Felix knows it’s right. The rest of the group would try their best to find him, but they could only do so much.

“I’ve got my shit packed, meet me by my car?”

“Yeah, gimme a bit.”

Felix isn’t sure when he made it to his room, but he’s there with a suitcase packing anything that he can fit in it. A part of him feels bad for leaving his room like this. Not messy, but lived in. He feels bad for leaving a _ lived in _ room the way it was, so he cleans it up a bit. Packs some keepsakes in the suitcase to take with him, stuff like a book he’s read 10 times by this point, a half filled journal from junior high that he might take up again. A good luck charm that Sylvain had gotten for his birthday a few years ago. He feels like he’ll need it for the coming… while.

He ends up not waking his father up, but does heavily consider it. It would be simple to just knock on his door, and tell him that he’s leaving for… Goddess, maybe it is better that he doesn’t wake him up. He doesn’t even know what to say right now, in the middle of trying to get everything together to leave for who knows how long. Who knows what he’ll be thinking in an hour from now.

An hour. An hour from now, he’ll be out of town more than likely.

More than likely, if he doesn’t back out now.

Felix feels all these jumbled thoughts bounce around his head as he stuffs the suitcase to the brim with all it’s willing to take in it. He just sits there for a moment, and thinks. Is he really willing to do this? He is personally not throwing anything away. At least, he hopes he’s not. Felix will be able to come back. He won't cut his family off from him, and pretend they wont exist. But his life, from this night forward, will be flipped upside down. And he had found comfort in a routine, found solace in knowing what was to come. Day in, and day out, everything was the same. And that was fine with Felix. He didn’t care.

But he thought about Sylvain, waiting by his car for Felix.

Glenn, and Rodrigue will be there later. Sylvain might not be. He needs someone, anyone at this point. He just needs to get out.

Felix feels every bit of the whipped idiot that Glenn calls him as he writes a note on the kitchen counter.

‘ _ Dad _

_ Sorry to do this to you like this, but I don't think I have any other option. Sylvain, and I are leaving for a while at the very least. If you need me for anything, I’ll still be here. _

_ I love you, _ _  
_ _ Felix _ ’

\---

They drive for nearly 3 hours before they stop at a small motel along one of the major highways out of town. Sylvain tells Felix to wait, which isn’t hard to do as he feels like he’s nearly falling asleep in the seat that he's in. Sylvain had taken the old jeep wrangler he had gotten for his birthday several years back from his father when it had been a new model.

What feels like seconds later, Sylvain is back with a key to a room for the night (day?), and leads him to where it is. Felix doesn’t really pay attention to anything as he throws his suitcase down, takes his toothbrush to the bathroom, and then falls asleep in the bed.

Felix feels like he’s waking up every other hour. First he wakes at a couple minutes after 5, then it's close to 7. Then it’s close to 9. The next time he wakes up, it’s 11.30, and the shower is on. For a moment, Felix debates whether or not to pick up his phone, but the need to check on his family outweighs everything in him.

There’s two missed calls from his father, one from Glenn. A text from Ingrid calling him a dumbass, but understanding him. Two from Rodrigue, one telling he got his note, and another to call when he’s able. Then there is a text from Dimitri, all it says that he wishes them the best, and hopes to be in contact soon. And there is another from Glenn that only says fuck you.

The fuck you from Glenn is maybe what hurts the most. But Felix pushes it down for the moment when he presses the call button on Rodrigue number. It only takes a few rings before he’s answering the phone. “Felix?”

“Hey, dad.”

The sigh of relief is palpable even on the other side of the phone. The stone in his stomach that Felix is starting to associate with guilt gets a little bit heavier. “Sorry for...” Felix makes a vague gesture before remembering this is a phone conversation. “For leaving, I guess.”

“You’re… Thank you for leaving the note.” Is what Rodrigue ends up saying, but Felix can almost hear the ‘you’re fine’ that he was close to saying. But they both know this is not  _ really _ fine, not with such a late notice of what happened. Felix wishes for better circumstances that he’s not going to get from this.

“I didn’t want to leave suddenly, and have you worry about me. I tried to clean as much of my room as I could, but uh. Dad, I’m sorry.”

“Well..” He starts. There’s a small pause as he can hear his father try to gather himself from the relief of hearing his child, and put together words that are needed in this very moment. “I will not lie to you, and say that I am not upset, because I am. But, Felix…” Another pause, he’s going off script to what he constructed to himself. “ _ Please _ be careful. Look after him, and make sure to look after yourself. You're not his sitter.”

“I know, I will. You know, I love to tell Sylvain to fuck off.” There’s a small smile in Felix’s voice as he says this with a small shake of his head. Obviously, he’d follow Sylvain anywhere, but he’s not afraid to tell him when he’s being an idiot. Rodrigue can’t help but chuckle at this.

“I know you do. I just… I worry. Allow a father this small worry.”

“Ugh. I suppose.” But he’s smiling. It’s a genuine smile. It… feels odd. He smiled before this, often even. With their group of friends, with his father, and brother. But this feels different, It’s hard to place. But it’s nice. He hopes it transfers over on the phone.

The call ends quickly after that with a quick round of ‘I love yous’, and ‘tell Glenn I love him’. Which Roderigue says he’ll tell him, but from the text earlier, he’s not sure how well that will go over. Still, it’s nice to hear.

The shower is over, and done with, but the door hasn’t opened. Felix gets up, and more or less pushes the door open. Sylvain is dressed fully, sitting on a closed toilet head, looking up from his phone, as if shocked. They stared at each other for a moment.

“If I don’t take a shower right now, I will stink up the car. Move.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! Thank you for checking out this work. As of right now, I have half of chapter 2 worked out, but I don't really have a set scheduled for when things should be uploaded. I will try to get things up every other week. But I wont make any promises.
> 
> Also, this worked isn't beta-ed, so if there is any grammar, or spelling mistakes, please feel free to tell me politely. I'm also open to general constructive criticism, but again, just be polite about it.
> 
> The rating is general audiences for right now since the first chapters doesn't really have anything major going in it, but that may be subject to change as this fic goes on, so be warned. I also want to warn that some characters may seem out of character simply because a few key things that happen in game don't happen here. this is more or less a what if all things were good version of a modern au.


End file.
